Recent progress in high speed, high spectral density transmission formats, such as differential quadrature phase shift key (DQPSK), requires costly sophisticated optical receivers. One way to significantly reduce the cost and size of such receivers is to use a photonic integrated circuit (PIC). In this scenario, the PIC might integrate a photodetector or semiconductor optical amplifier and one or more passive waveguides and couplers on a wafer substrate.